The Extraordinary in Every Day
by JMHaughey
Summary: A Birthday story for some1tookmyname. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Happy Birthday to some1tookmyname!**

Her request was Booth, Brennan and fluff.

Trace - thank you for the friendship, the laughs and the tears. Like I've said before you inspire me to be a better writer. I hope you enjoy this story, dear!

Thanks **RositaLG** and **jaded_repartee** for doing read-throughs.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Bones.

* * *

><p>Their first anniversary of marriage, they celebrated at home. Booth had taken the day off from work and kept the girls home from school and daycare. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Brennan, of course, went to work like any other day.<p>

He buckled Hadley and Lucy into their car seats and headed to the craft store. Since nothing about their life or their relationship was typical, he was going to infuse some traditions into the day. He had done some research about anniversary gifts. Paper or clocks for the first anniversary; he was going with paper.

Hadley and Lucy were excited about staying home and spending the day with their father. They insisted on wearing their princess bridesmaids dresses from the year before. Booth told them they were going to make some special gifts for their mother and decorate the house for a surprise. They kept asking questions from the back seat.

"Daddy, can we use glitter?"

"Daddy, can we get new markers?"

"Daddy, are we there yet?"

"Daddy, can we get stamps?"

Booth never thought he'd be in this place in the middle of the day, a craft store but he couldn't help but smile. Lucy was sitting in the carriage while Hadley walked beside them, touching all the paints and glitter sticks; trying to sneak some items into the cart while her father wasn't looking. Of course, he noticed but he never let on.

With a half of carriage filled with everything from paper to finger paints, the glitter tubes, popsicle sticks, and confetti - they ventured back home to start working. Booth didn't know how it happened but the girls covered more of the kitchen floor than their gifts with glitter. He figured if the girls were having fun, he wouldn't interrupt so he just started making dinner for them.

Brennan called right after dinner but right before the cleanup of the craft-making soiree to inform them she'd be leaving in thirty minutes. Meaning Booth had an hour to complete this mission of cleanups and getting the girls into bed.

**oOo**

Brennan tiptoed upstairs to say goodnight to the girls.

Hadley greeted her with a "Happy Anniversary, Mama. We love you. We hope you love your surprises. Daddy said I couldn't tell you anymore than that. So I won't."

She kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered, "I love you, too. . . Oh really? Daddy said you couldn't tell me anything, not fair! I will just have to be surprised then. I expect you had a fun day." She finished tucking her in and got Hadley's favorite book, _The Lorax_ and read the first few pages as she fell asleep.

Booth was still in Lucy's room as Brennan came in.

She whispered, "Happy Day, Mama"

"Thank you, baby. I hope you had fun with Daddy today." Brennan kissed her forehead while Booth continued reading to her.

Brennan glanced at her husband. She noticed he had some glitter in his hair, she reached up to remove it. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She did the same as she started to recite the book along with Booth. They realized that Lucy had fallen asleep.

Booth grabbed her hand and whispered, "Ready?"

Brennan nodded.

He took his wife's hand and led her outside.

"Booth, where are we going?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, Bones. Just come with me."

The treehouse.

He let her go first, of course. She turned to look at Booth, he gave him a kiss. "I love you, Booth."

"Love you too, Bones."

He had put so much work into this. The inside of the treehouse had been transformed, the girls' toys were all picked up and stored in the corner. The twinkling lights were strung across the windows. Candles flickered on the table, accentuating a complete dinner set-up. Confetti lined the floor.

Booth pulled out the kiddie chair, indicating Brennan should sit down. He grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it while she sat.

As he held up his wine glass, he started talking, "Happy Anniversary, Bones."

His wife held up her glass, "Happy Anniversary, Booth." Their glasses clinked.

Booth turned around in the chair to dish out the food. He served her first. "Let's eat."

"Pizza and salad, Booth?"

"Did you think I was going to cook?" He laughed.

"No, I did not. This is perfect." And it was.

"I have more. . . I hope you are still hungry."

"If you are indicating I need to save room for dessert, I will."

Booth had the top of their wedding cake re-created. Cake in the Booth house does not stay for long. Even though, primarily, candles only go on birthday cakes, he placed candles in each piece of cake.

"Make a wish, Bones. Something you want to come true."

"I believe thinking about something while blowing out a candle will not make wishes come true but you've taught me that sometimes I should just cede to things I don't understand." She closed her eyes and blew out the candle. "And Booth, you and me together – it came true."

"It sure did, baby. . . And now, the grand finale, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

Once again, he turned around to retrieve another surprise. "These are from the girls. Parker said he would call back later."

The first gift, from Hadley, was a big piece of construction paper folded in half making a card. Glitter was falling off the paper as he handed it over. "Happy One, Mama" lined the cover.

"Had wanted to write 'Anniversary' but it wouldn't fit. She wouldn't let me help her write it."

Brennan laughed, "That's my girl." She opened the card, inside written in Booth's handwriting was a note.

_Mama, _

_Happy Anniversary. _

_Me and Lucy love you very much. _

_But we know Daddy loves you the most. _

_I will always be your princess. _

_Thank you for being my Queen. _

_Love, Hadley_

Brennan was brought to tears, "Our child is an extraordinary."

"She sure is."

Another card, this one from Lucy. Glitter and puff paints were thrown onto the paper without much thought. Booth's writing, once again, was inside.

_Mama,_

_I love you. _

_Happy Day. _

_Love, Lucy_

She laughed through more tears, "Straight to the point."

"You know how Lucy is. . . One more, Bones. Of course, we kept up with paper tradition. . . Here." He placed a stack of papers in front of her. It was fastened like a book. The cover had a big ribbon on the front underneath it said, "Year One."

She opened up to the first page. His handwriting again.

_Bones, _

_My life began when I met you. _

_You don't believe in fate, but I do. _

_It took us a long time to get where we are. _

_To think it was almost destroyed one night at a bar. _

_Every day you amaze me. _

_Every day I'm dazzled by you. _

_Thank you for loving me the way you do. _

_Words will never be enough._

_Always, _

_Booth_

She looked up, again. She reached across the table and stroked his cheek. She didn't. . . she couldn't say anything. Tears fell down her face. She didn't attempt to clear them; and she was only on the first page of his book. She turned the page. A picture of the four of them, a frame made from popsicle sticks. 'Everything happens eventually' was written on the sticks. Hand-prints of Hadley, Lucy and Booth filled the page.

"It's going to take me awhile to get through this book, huh?"

"You think it was easy for me? I made it."

"You cried, Booth?"

"Like a baby."

Brennan persevered. On the following pages, he posted more pictures including Parker, wrote some poems, some funny quotes and put some song lyrics in there, too. She finished it while stealing glances at her husband, smiling and laughing at the recalled memories.

"Booth, thank you. This is the best gift I have ever received."

"I'm glad you like it." He held out a champagne flute for his wife. "Here's to many more, Bones."

"30, 40 or 50 years."

"I have something for you, as well. . . Like you, I chose paper in the tradition of celebrating marriage anniversaries. This gift is to celebrate one of the best days of your life."

"The day we got married."

"No, Booth. This isn't about me. It's another something to put amongst your man town memorabilia."

"What did you do?" He couldn't imagine where she was going with this.

Brennan retrieved a small bag from under the table.

"I didn't see you bring anything up, Bones."

"I've become quite stealth."

Booth took the tissue paper from the top of the bag. He removed the wrapped package, he took out what looked to be a box. He untied the gold ribbon and proceeded to take off the the paper.

A shadowbox.

Ticket stubs.

The Vet.

Tuesday, October 21, 1980.

Game 6 of The World Series.

Phillies won.

He looked at his wife while salty tears flowed down his face. His fingers traced the tickets. He was at a loss.

"Your one perfect day."

"Until, today."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. . .<em>

BTW: I had written this BEFORE **The Male in the Mail**, really! But I suppose that the Bones team wrote it before me, but whatever. #Twinning (RositaLG can testify.) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Booth walked into her office and proclaimed, "We did it, Bones. We did it."

"What did we do?" Brennan looked at her husband confused.

"Survived the seven year itch."

"I would hope so. Neither us has scabies. It's derived from the Latin word, scabere meaning 'to scratch.' Why would be we scratching for seven years?"

"No, Bones not that. I'm talking about not giving up or getting bored with our relationship. You know, walking away. People call it the seven year itch."

"I don't think that study is accurate. Relationships, not just marriage can fall apart at any time. With your reasoning, I would like to highlight that this is not our first seven year itch, Booth. According to my calculations we have survived a few. You satisfy all my needs; You always have. Did you think we wouldn't make it?"

"Listen, Bones, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just like to prove them wrong. Of course, I don't need anything else."

"Who are 'they', Booth?"

"You know the people who make that crap up."

"Well, I don't know who make those kind ridiculous unproven theories up. They certainly are not scientists."

"Maybe they are psychologists."

"It is a soft science."

Booth reached down and took his wife's hand. She stood up and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her. He whispered in her ear. "Happy Eighth Anniversary, Bones."

She looked into his eyes. "Happy Eight, Booth."

His disengaged from his wife and adjusted his tie. "I have to get back to the Hoover. Here's the paperwork you wanted."

"Thanks. You could have just brought it home."

"And not have an excuse to come see my beautiful wife, never."

"You never need an excuse."

"I know." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'll see you tonight."

"Looking forward to it."

She followed his movements out the door. It was her year to plan their anniversary celebration. She glanced at her watch, the girls should be arriving shortly. She had made arrangements for Hadley and Lucy to be dismissed early and be dropped off the lab after school. She hoped Booth would not see them passing because she wanted to surprise him.

Brennan was on the platform, questioning an intern about his preliminary finding from the victim's cranium. She heard the glass doors swoosh open and a collective, "Mama".

She turned around, smiling, "Hello girls! Did you enjoy your day at school? Is all your homework finished? We have a busy night ahead of us. . . Please find a seat in my office. I shall be there in few minutes."

Hadley rolled her eyes. "It was alright. Not much tonight. Let's go, Luce. . .we have to finish what we have left."

"Ok! See you in a few, Mama!"

Brennan had taken a few minutes to talk with Cam about the pending case to buy some time for the girls and their homework.

"Ready to go", she asked as she hung her lab coat on a hook. The girls shook their heads and packed fast.

**oOo**

The girls were helpful in the kitchen; they packed up the necessities to have dinner at the secret location. Brennan had come back downstairs, bags hung from her shoulders. She put them down in the kitchen near the door and headed back upstairs for bags she couldn't carry the first time.

Booth had walked in their room while she was getting some last minute things packed.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"Packing for tonight. You need to change. Chop, chop – that's what you say."

"What am I changing into?"

"Something comfortable."

"What kind of comfortable. . . Lounging around the house comfortable? Doing errands comfortable? Watching sports comfortable?"

"Booth, just wear this." She threw him a tee shirt and a pair of running shorts.

"Whatever you like, baby."

"Yes, whatever I like since I did plan this evening. . . Let's go."

The girls had packed the car and buckled, waiting for their parents.

"How did we get so lucky?" Booth asked as he locked the door and headed for the car.

"It's not based on luck. . ."

"Daddy, you need to put this on." Hadley called from the backseat.

"Whoa, what am I putting on?"

"A blindfold, silly. Mama said it was surprise. We know you won't keep your eyes closed."

Booth just glanced at his wife. "They are your kids, too."

"They know the facts."

**oOo**

It didn't take much time to get to their intended destination. Booth had been trying to figure out what roads she was taking but he gave up and just let her have this moment.

"We're here." Brennan announced as she parked the car. "And no, Booth, you can't take the blindfold off yet."

He smirked. The girls helped unload the car and led Booth inside.

He knew that smell of rubber, of the dampness, of steamed hotdogs, of beer; he felt that first burst of cold air coming through the doors. He was at the hockey arena. A place he came to every Saturday for practice, a place where his family came to watch him play, a place he brought his daughters' – one to hockey, the other to figure skating – a comfortable place.

"Ok, blindfold off."

"Come on, Daddy. . . skating time."

"Bones, this is incredible. Really. Thank you."

"Happy Anniversary, Booth."

Lucy interrupted "Daddy, Daddy. . . there's more. Come with me." She grabbed his hand because he didn't really have a choice.

"Lead the way."

Hadley was in the player's box setting up dinner, Brennan had brought all their bags into the locker rooms. As Booth had started to put his hockey gear on, the girls surrounded him.

"We have a gift for you, Daddy." The girls had wrapped a shirt box with orange paper and a black ribbon.

"Flyers colors! I like it already."

His wife spoke up. "The girls wanted to get you something for your anniversary hockey game debut."

Once again, he unwrapped his gift. A replica Philadelphia Flyers player's jersey.

"I love it." He said as put it on. "This should bring me luck today." It didn't matter the player or the number because his girls picked for him.

Brennan had orchestrated something else he never would have dreamed about. She rented out the ice rink, arranged for some players from the Capitals to go meet him and added bonus, they all skated with the Captains.

oOo

After skating for a couple hours, they decided to eat. Grilled cheese and tomato soup, a warm comfort food for a cold rink. Everything was great.

Booth took Brennan's hand "Will you join me on the ice?"

"I never thought you'd ask."

They skated around. Brennan had become significantly better at skating but she held his hand anyways.

"Do you remember that last time we were here?"

"Of course, you and that agent – what was her name, we had worked the case because I played that hockey game against the victim and we fought. . . Anyways, I'd never seen you on skates before that night."

"That is correct, I did not have good balance then, you were patient enough to skate around with me. It was a similar situation to this and I remember telling you that you were going to make me fall. . ."

"Bones, I'm never gonna make you fall. I'm always here."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. . .<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Year 11 - they were separated.

Brennan was asked by the Jeffersonian to accompany a group to El Salvador. She didn't really want to go but important donors to the lab were making the trip. She hated to tell Booth she would miss their anniversary celebration for the first time. He wished she could have said no but direct funding impacted everything at the Jeffersonian. It dictated monies allocated for financing projects, buying new equipment and creating scholarships for interns. It was only a week; they would celebrate when she got back.

"_You've reached Special Agent __Seeley Booth__ of the FBI. I can't answer my phone right now, leave a __message__ and I'll get back to you. . ."_

"I know that you are sleeping, I'm sure the girls tired you out today as Tuesday's are busy with hockey. I wish you were here or I was there, just that we were together. But I'll be returning in a couple days. Happy Anniversary, Booth. I love you."

It was irrational to stay up and wait to call Booth but she wanted to make sure he knew she had been thinking about him on this day.

"_Technically, you have not reached Temperance Brennan. But if you leave a message, it will reach her. Me. Temperance Brennan. . ."_

"You're probably showing the donors something anthropology-ish that I wouldn't understand. I miss you. I love you."

He tried to stay up and call her when her time zone stroke midnight – but Tuesday meant shuttling Hadley's hockey equipment around D.C. and Virginia depending on where they could get ice time. At the end of the day, it was exhausting.

"Happy Anniversary, Mama. We miss you. I hope you bring me back a cool souvenir."

"Celebrating in El Salvador doesn't sound exciting, sweetie. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Eleven, Mama."

"Happy Anniversary, Bones. Dad told me you were trying to enjoy the sun. . .talk to you when you get back."

The next morning, she irrationally had a longing for home. She had been on digs before, going away for months at a time. She had scaled back her field work since the girls were little but her life, _their _lives, had changed. She decided to make arrangements for the first flight home.

Logistically, it should have been a nightmare but it came together quickly and she was sitting on a plane bound back to National. She would make it back with a couple hours left in the day.

For some reason, Booth had this overwhelming sense to be with his wife. He didn't like that they were apart for their anniversary – Parker came over for breakfast so it was not a problem for him to stay there and keep an eye on the girls. He wasn't sure if he could make it through the teenage years of his daughters. So he headed to the airport.

He was checking the departures screen when he saw her walking towards the exit.

"Bones. . ." He called out. "Bones."

She turned around. "Booth?"

He had caught up to her. "Hey baby." He wrapped his arms around her. "We're not doing that again. God, I missed you."

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was coming home?"

"How would I know you were coming home? I was going to take the next flight to El Salvador. . .I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"We are together, now. . . And Booth, there are still some hours left in this day."

As he picked grabbed the suitcase handle and led his wife to the car, he said, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. . .<em>


	4. Chapter 4

The house was quiet now.

Parker lived in Chicago as he finished up his doctoral work, Hadley was in her sophomore year at West Virginia University playing hockey and Lucy was in her junior year of high school.

As their fifteenth anniversary arrived, Brennan and Booth were involved in a case that was weighing on them emotionally and physically. As much as they wanted to leave the Jeffersonian and the Hoover buildings for a few hours, they were backlogged with forensic evidence, re-interviewing witnesses from years back and ballistics. Stealing a moment would be difficult.

After spending more than half the day in the lab, they decided it would wise to get a good night's sleep. In typical fashion, Brennan wanted to work through the night. Booth knew exactly how to reason with her.

"Bones, let's go. Food and sleep, it's what we need. Plus, we should check up on Luce."

"Sustenance is good. I had spoken to Lucy earlier, but it will be nice to actually see her."

That was all it took. They headed home.

**oOo**

Lucy was still up when they got home. She was laying on the couch, watching some show about cooking.

"Happy Anniversary! Too bad you couldn't spend it doing something fun."

Booth looked at his wife. "According to your mother, our job is fun." He laughed.

"Of course, it is. There are some leftovers in the fridge for you guys."

"Thank you."

The doorbell rang.

Brennan looked at Booth, "Who could that be?"

"I don't know. Stay here." She walked with him anyways. After 27 years of this partnership, she did not listen.

Booth opened the door.

No one was there. Instead, five feet of metal shaped like a chicken stood there. Bright blue painted eyes stared back. Complete with blue wings, a pink neck and a green tail.

Lucy was standing behind them, laughing so hard tears were coming down her face. Hadley appeared from behind the chicken.

"Happy Anniversary!" She shouted through the laughter.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other and started laughing. What else could they do.

"What did we do to deserve this?"

"You two have been working so hard, we decided that you needed something full of whimsy to make you smile."

"Where did you find this? Is there a big metal chicken store that I don't know about?" Booth looked at his wife, "We've seen some pretty outrageous things but this. . . this is crazy."

Hadley spoke up, "There is a hysterical lady in Texas who bought a big metal chicken for her husband on their fifteenth anniversary. She left it on doorstep like we did to gauge a reaction. He didn't find it amusing. . . She named it Beyonce. And figured when friends were sad, she would cheer them up. So, happy fifteen."

Brennan looked to Booth, "Where are we going to put this?"

"We're keeping it?"

"Of course, even though technically it is a rooster, our daughters' bought this for us. When we look at it, we will laugh and think of this day."

"We can move it tomorrow. I think the gnome out back is lonely. Beyonce will cheer him up."

"Just be careful, Dad. Beyonce may cut you or give you the shiv."

"I've been to war, gotten shot, had brain surgery, and every thing in between and I may die because of a big metal chicken. Lovely."

Lucy chimed in, "Beyonce puts it in perspective."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. . .<em>

* * *

><p>The Big Metal Chicken is the genius from <strong>The Bloggess.<strong>

**#KKMF**


	5. Chapter 5

"On behalf of myself, my sister and my brother we appreciate the fact you all took time out of your busy lives to trek down here to Florida as winter in D.C. is never fun, to celebrate our parents."

"Tonight, we are honoring the 25th year of their marriage. As most of you know, we have marked every year together. . . I was five years old when we went on our first family trip orchestrated by my father. He chose Disney World. My mother, per usual, had something to say about it but it didn't matter because it was Dad's turn to pick. My sister and I had been talking about princesses, castles and everything in between. I still think that Auntie Ange had something to do with it."

Laughter filled the air.

"Anyways, Luce and I just wanted to see the Magic Kingdom – we thought all the Disney Princesses' lived there. Our parents indulged us and purchased us dresses. I was Belle and Lucy was Cinderella. Parker wanted no part in dressing like a prince. We wore those dresses the entire week we were there and we got to eat in the Castle."

"Sorry. . . I digress. Years later, I asked my parents to recall the memories. . . It was simple really. Mama looked at Dad and said to him, 'I'm ready, Booth.' His response was, 'Ready for what? We just got here.' She retorted, 'Ready to be married.' He just smiled shook his head and said, "Told you it would be you who asked." That was it. They got married the next day, here!. . .Lucy?"

**oOo**

"Again, thanks for coming. First, I'd like to say I wish I could still fit into that princess dress. How many special occasions did we wear those for, Had?. . . Actually, don't remind me."

More laughter.

"My parents have been my example of how a life shared between two people should be. No matter what was going on at work, they were there for us and for each other. They have spent a better part of 37 years together – everyday, sure they have had times apart but if you add that up it may be only about 1-2 years. That was nothing."

"Life is messy, their jobs were not easy, their ideas and beliefs are different, but somehow they learned to navigate through it together. We are grateful for that. They let us fall down but were there to lend a hand helping us up. The one thing they agreed on was truth. Even if we didn't want to hear it or see it or believe it – they showed us that was what bonded us together. . . Forever."

**oOo**

"I was lucky enough to meet Bones at a young age. It's funny thinking growing up with two mothers and a father. Most kids want to see their parents together. I knew that Bones was really the only one for my dad. They were always better together than apart. She encouraged me to seek out science. . .Yes, I'm a squint and proud of it."

More laughter.

"My sisters and I were talking about something before this. When we were growing, our parents became more real when we realized they have actual first names that weren't Mom, Mama or Dad. Sure, it took us a long time to figure out that Bones was a nickname, but we never heard anything but that. I always wondered why Bones always said, 'Why I wouldn't call him a name he doesn't like. That doesn't make sense.' Regardless of what we call them or what they call each other – it is done with love. And we thank them for teaching us that."

**oOo**

"I'd to say a few words, if I may. Thank you Hadley, Lucy and Parker for arranging this evening with our closest friends and family. It's nice to be back to where we said our vows and got married in front of our children - a lot has changed since then."

"Our children have grown up, gotten married, and had kids of their own. Booth has taught me so much over the span of our relationship. He taught me how to love and be loved, about family, about how to never settle, and about truth." Brennan pointed to Booth and started crying, "This man taught me the real definition of a fairytale."

**oOo**

"Bones, from the moment I saw you, even before I said anything to you, I knew I needed you in my life. You taught me how to be a better man, better father and better agent because you demanded it. You are my best friend, my better half, the most amazing mother to our children. Our relationship has never been easy or traditional. Does that mean we'd have less fun? No, it just means we like our way more. Thank you loving me and thank you for eventually."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. . .<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Costa Rica was now the hub of Booth and Brennan's world. After Booth retired from the FBI, Brennan stayed at the Jeffersonian for a while longer as she still consulted with the forensic anthropologists, gave lectures and wrote books. Brennan stopped going in the field because the only FBI agent she would ever work with was Booth. Costa Rica provided Brennan with continued study of the various tribes throughout it's history. Booth liked it because for so long crime was what made his life. Now, he could sit back, relax and enjoy life.

This was a special week for them. Hadley, her husband and their two kids, Jackson and Finley would be arriving tomorrow. Lucy and her daughter, Zoey would be there in a few hours and Parker, his wife and their daughter, Maisy were driving across Costa Rica and would be arriving in a couple days. As their family expanded, time spent with everyone under one roof had dwindled. Traveling to Costa Rica was not a feasible expectation every year. The last time they had all celebrated Booth and Brennan's anniversary was in Disney World seven years ago. Family multiplied, life became busy and filled up with activities from work and school. Everyone had different schedules but they made it work because that is what families do.

**oOo**

Booth sat in his rocking chair, drinking his cup of morning coffee. That famous chicken, Beyonce guarded their house from the porch. Brennan was insistent that she come to Costa Rica. Booth argued that shipping Beyonce would be expensive. Brennan just looked over him and said, "She's an artifact." Next to him, in a matching rocking chair, Brennan sat reading a book on ancient Mesoamerican burial rituals. Some things never changed.

Booth inhaled the salty air from the ocean, "Happy Anniversary, Bones."

"Happy Anniversary, Booth." She said without looking up from her book.

Parker, Hadley and Lucy appeared in the doorway. It was the just the three of them, their families were walking along the beach. They sat down on the steps in front of their parents.

"We wanted to say Happy Anniversary and also, thank you for being our examples for marriage, friendship and love. You provided us with the tools to construct foundations for life. We are forever grateful."

Booth looked over at his beautiful wife. He still adored as much as he did when they first met. No one else could compare. He thought of their life together, there was something extraordinary about it every day.

"For more than 32 years, we've had front row seats to the greatest love story never told. I've been lucky enough to be part of it. Happy Day, Mama and Dad."

"Mama, you've always considered psychology a soft science. Dad, in typical fashion, would just roll his eyes and say, "Really, Bones. . ." But as a psychologist, you two are classic example for the Gestalt theory. It's the perception of a composition as a whole. While each of the individual parts have meaning on their own, taken together, the meaning may change. Our perception of the piece is based on our understanding of all the bits and pieces working in unison. You two have been and always will be better together than apart. I know you know that. Happy 32!"

"In English, please." Booth laughed.

"The sum of the whole is greater than it's parts."

"We're the whole, Bones?"

"That is correct."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. . .<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently - I had forgotten this chapter. - Sorry for the e-mail alerts. (Maybe not.)

* * *

><p>They walked out to the porch for another shared day. Booth had brought out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.<p>

Brennan said nothing as she accepted her glass.

"To how it all began."

They clinked glasses then raised their heads taking the shot.

**oOo**

Dear Booth,

I don't remember a time you weren't there, maybe I've chosen to recall all memories with you in them. You have taught me so much and for that I am so grateful. You live with your heart and I live with my brain – you showed me that I could also live with my heart. You, Booth, are my heart. You have been my heart since the beginning. Perhaps, I was afraid of what would happen if I opened myself up. I was afraid I would tell you and you would leave but you never did. You taught me to fight for you. I fought for you everyday, I still fight for you, not because I think you'll leave, but because I will live out my days making sure you know someone is protecting you.

I never thought I could love or be loved while maintaining a sense of self. I thought that I would have to change into something/someone else because no one would accept me. You never asked me to change, you always said you have didn't ask because it would change the person you fell in love with.

Thank you, Booth - for letting me love you back.

Happy Anniversary!

I love you.

Bones

**oOo**

Dear Bones,

As you know for the last 46 years I've had the distinct privilege of waking up next to you and saying 'I love you' before we started out day.

For the last 58 years, I have loved you with every fiber of my being. During some of that time, I didn't have to courage to tell you that. Maybe I thought you could never love me, maybe I was afraid of your response, maybe I thought I didn't deserve it – our partnership flourished because we were the best at what we did – we gave victims and their families closure. We brought happiness into people lives, sometimes we couldn't do it ourselves but we didn't give up. It's not our nature to give up, we're both are so stubborn and we both know we would sacrifice our sense of happiness for the other.

Sure, eventually we got it right. Interestingly enough, closure and death brought us together for every significant moment in our lives.

Enough of that – today and all the days that follow, let's revel in the memories of our life shared.

Happy Anniversary to the only woman who knew all of my secrets and still had the courage to love me wholeheartedly.

Always,

Booth

_To be continued. . . _


	8. Chapter 8

Fifty years.

Five decades.

Seven - seven year itches.

A half of a century.

oOo

They walked further down the beach toward the sunlight, the bright rays cast down on the water, creating shadow images of all those walking, they looked meshed together as one. There was no distinction of where one ended and the other began.

Brennan slid her fingers to mesh with Booth's. She squeezed his hand and said, "Happy Anniversary, Booth!"

"For the last fifty plus years, I have seen you change, Bones. From the beginning, you have been the center of my world. Sure, it took us a few years to figure out what we needed. But I think deep down we always knew where we would end up because yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run there's still time to change the road you're on, and it makes me wonder - it's has been my greatest pleasure and honor to be your partner and husband. Happy Anniversary, Bones. I love you."

A tear rolled down Brennan's cheek. "Booth, you taught me that in love, you don't need all the answers - it's just better to find a partner who will help you search for them. . . Was that Led Zeppelin in there?"

"Bones, I'm so proud after all this time, you finally recognize the lyrics."

"I never said I didn't know the lyrics, I just never cared for their music styling."

"We still have some time for you to get reacquainted. I may never be able to get you to fully appreciate one of the greatest rock bands ever, but at least our children know. My job is complete in the father department."

Brennan shook her head and laughed.

oOo

They walked back to their house and sat in their rightful chairs, Booth had turned the record player on. Music filled the air. They both hummed as they reached out at the same time for the other's hand with their eyes closed, listening to the words.

_And as we wind on down the road  
>Our shadows taller than our soul.<br>There walks a lady we all know  
>Who shines white light and wants to show<br>How everything still turns to __**gold**_. _  
><em>

Booth whispered to Brennan. "It's all in here, Bones." He pointed to his heart. "Everything I need to know."

"Take the heart – pop it into overdrive. You taught me that, over fifty years ago. Quite useful, actually."

"When have I ever taught you something not useful?" Booth scoffed.

"I can name a few. . . "

_And if you listen very hard  
>The tune will come to you at last.<br>When all are one and one is all  
>To be a rock and not to roll.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Tracy, I figured there is enough love in here to forgive me for making you cry so much in that _other _story. XO **


End file.
